


The hood and Bee one shots (Jason Todd and Chloe Bourgeois)

by Starfireraven08



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Ship It, I Tried, Lemon, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfireraven08/pseuds/Starfireraven08
Summary: this is a one Shot of Jason Todd and Chloe Bourgeoishope you enjoy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Chloé Bourgeois/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Tim Drake/Lila Rossi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Blind date

Chloe sighed once again and took a sip of her red wine, her 'blind date' was suppose to come instead she kinda got rejected because he was not bothered to come 

"Um, mademoiselle, would you like to order?" The waiter ask her for the fifth time 

Chloe was about to answer but then a voice came 

"yes we can" a voice from behind that Chloe doesn't even recognise, the waiter took their orders and told to wait for a few minutes 

"um, sorry do I know?" Chloe ask the mysterious guy 

"sorry I'm Jason. Jason Todd" Jason answered her 

Chloe couldn't stop look at him, he's face features, his jawline straight, blue sparkling eyes, brunette with white hair streak and pink lips   
then she got snap of her thoughts   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois" Chloe introduces herself   
next thing their dinner came, it seem that Chloe and Jason was getting along talking about their favourite things, funny memories, memories that they love 

after having their dinner they were heading 

"and then he slip on the floor without knowing there was a banana peel on the floor" Jason finished his story, while Chloe was laughing her head of

"Oh my god that is hilarious" Chloe said while laughing 

Jason smiled at Chloe it turns out she was on a blind date and got rejected which made Jason angry because how could someone even reject a person like Chloe 

"so this is the bit where I head home" Jason looks at Chloe then the streets   
Chloe hummed in agreement 

"um Jason thanks for being with me, if it wasn't for you i would probably left" Chloe said while both of them blush   
Jason nods his head, Chloe got a piece of paper and wrote her number on it gave it to Jason then gave him a kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye to him

Jason stood there for a minute and smile goofy and pumped his fist in the air and left home with a smile on his face


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Jason was asked to babysit Mar'i while Dick and Kori was going on a date, this is were Jason and Chloe confess their love for each other

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Dick ask his brother one more time   
Jason in annoyance   
"For the last Dick I can handle this" Jason answered him in annoyed, Dick put his hands up in surrender then head out to the living room where he sees his wife, daughter and Chloe  
"Chloe what are you doing here?"Dick ask her in surprise because he had no idea that Chloe was here   
"Oh Kori ask me if it okay to babysit Mar'i" Chloe answer Dick, Jason came out and saw Chloe then immediately blush   
"O-Oh hey Chloe" Jason waved at Chloe, which she replied back  
Dick smirk, he knew what his wife was up to which was very smart, then all of a sudden Mar'i came and her dad picked her up and spin around while she was giggling   
"Daddy where are you and mommy going?" Mar'i ask   
"me and daddy are going out so behave for Uncle Jay and Chloe okay" Kori answer her, while Mar'i nods her then place her mom and dad a kiss on their cheek and fly over to Chloe   
"Alright let get going shall we" Dick said to Kori and held out his arms and she accept it then left 

"so um, what should we do?" Jason ask the two girls, they shrugged their shoulders but then got an idea   
they did cooking, dressing up, singing and last but no least watching a movie   
all of them where snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket wrap around all of them   
"hey Chloe" Jason getting the girl attention   
"I like you" He blurt out   
"ever since i first time saw you I start to like you more like falling in love" he continues which cause Chloe leaving her mouth hanging   
"I get it if you don't like me, I understand if-" he got cut off  
"I like you too" She said causing Jason to relax and blush then he lean in and kiss her which she respond then they broke away  
"Chloe would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jason ask waiting for a answer  
"yes, a million times yes" she answer him and kiss him one more time   
"awww" that cause them to pull away and see Dick and Kori standing there   
"how long have you been standing there?" Jason ask them   
"for like 5 minutes" Dick answer them   
Jason and Chloe blushing fifty shades of red and ran out of the door with nobody even calling them


	3. the time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is on her period, so she decide to head over to the manor and cuddle with her boyfriend until she got kidnapped by the joker and joker knows not to mess with Chloe when she period even the villains and the batfamily even her own boyfriend

'ugh' Chloe thought 'why does my period even have to come today' she thought again, yep the queen bee herself is on her period which is weird because she was supposed to have it last month.Then she came up with an idea, she packed her bags with pads, some clothes and hairbrushes even hairbands with some spear clean underwear. Chloe make sure her apartment is clean and everything tidy, she nod her head and made her way out of the door (even make sure to lock it) and made all the way to the manor.

As soon she reached to the manor while humming a song, she felt someone hand on her mouth, with that she was knocked out. Jason knows that his girlfriend was coming over but he is finding something weird happening because Chloe is mostly early when she gets here

"Hey Jay" Dick called his brother, Jason looked up at his older brother   
"Isn't Chloe supposed to be here?" he asked, the boys adore Chloe even Bruce and Alfred, they considered her as a sister while Bruce and Alfred considered her as a daughter because when ever she is over, she always brighten Jason day which made everyone happy apart from Damian.  
Jason nods his head his even worried about his girlfriend then they heard bruce calling them, the boys made their way to the cave and see bruce look at a video 

"look what joker send us" bruce getting their attention, he put on the video which reveal Chloe tied up sitting on a chair with a bored look, BORED she was suppose to be scared 

the batboys gave Jason a look saying 'why is she not scared' Jason shrugged his shoulders and continue with watching the video 

"as you can see I have a special guest with the one and only mr hoody girlfriend" Joker introduced Chloe while walking around her 

Jason slams his fist on the table which cause it to shake even making everyone jump 

"are you done yet because I have somewhere to go" Chloe snaps at the clown, Joker laughed  
"oh is someone being feisty today" Joker jokes around with her, the boys was already suited up and heading to the location, Dick even found Chloe bag on the way 

as soon they got there, they first went through Joker goons which is easy for them next thing you know Joker is getting beat up with crowbar by CHLOE!

"NEXT TIME YOU METION MY NAME, MY BOYFRIEND EVEN HIS FAMILY OR MINE! I WON'T FUCKING HEISTED TO BEAT YOU OR EVEN KILL YOU! Chloe shouts at the clown who is terrified to death   
"got it?" she ask he didn't respond  
"GOT IT?" she shouts which he nods his head, then she turn to see her boyfriend and his family standing there scared as well   
"what took you so long?" she ask her boyfriend with her hands her hips and tapping her foot and the same time  
Jason gulped   
"w-well the thing is we were looking for you, right guys" Jason motions his to brother and 'father' which all of them nods their heads quickly  
Chloe smiled   
"good now come on I want to be with you and cuddle" Chloe pouts, while Jason sighed and nod his head   
Chloe looked at joker and glance at him really hard   
"tell every single villain not to come in way, you got that" Chloe said with a dark tone which send shivers to everyone, joker nods his head and ran of like a child 

Jason threw Chloe over his shoulder   
"why did you didn't tell me that you are on your period?" Jason ask, Chloe shrugged her shoulders and gave him the look of 'are you serious right now'. Jason then slapped her ass   
"oh no, no princess after this week me and you are going to get steamy" Jason told her in ear while Chloe turns red and hid her face


	4. Meet HIS family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is meeting Jason family for the first time  
> dun, dun,dun  
> will they like her or not

"will they even like me?" Chloe ask her boyfriend, Jason this the first time that Chloe is going to meet the Wayne family which she scared because they are billionaires and could probably sue her "probably Bruce and Alfred but I don't know about my brothers" Jason answered her, which caused Chloe going to panic mood, Jason notice and went to her side with in a ruse and calm her down "hey, hey look at me" Jason told her softly, she looked at him "look whatever happened I will be their okay" he told her, Jason pulled her for her a kiss which she responded and the door opened it revealed Alfred standing there

"Ahh Master Todd and his girlfriend its good to see you" Alfred said which cause them to pull away and turn red then step inside the manor 

the first person they met was Dick, Jason older brother hanging from the chandleir which is scaring Chloe

"hi you must be Chloe I'm Dick, Jason older brother" Dick introduce himself then brought his hands then throw chloe in the air which she did a triple front flip and landed safely with two feet

the two boys mouth was hanging 

"how?" both of them ask 

"I use to do gymnastics and kinda karate" Chloe answered them, Dick and Chloe were talking which it annoying Jason, so he drag her to go see his younger brother Tim who is trying to solve a code 

"oh hey Chloe" he said, Chloe waved back of course she knows Tim, he is dating one of her best friend Lila 

"you two know each other?"Jason ask, both of them nods their heads then explain how they know each other while Tim was explain to Jason, Chloe secretly went to solve the code without Tim knowing

"THANK YOU!" Tim exclaims then tackling Chloe into a hug while she was laugh once again Jason drag Chloe and met his younger brother Damian and his dad Bruce 

"Bruce! Demon Spawn!" Jason called for their attention they look at him

"This is my girlfriend Chloe" he introduces Chloe 

"Hello Chloe I'm Bruce" Bruce introduces himself

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne" Chloe then shake his hand 

"No need to be formal just me Bruce" Bruce said to her and already warming up to her 

"I'm Damian, do you want to spar?" He ask Chloe 

Chloe nods her head then got changed 

They got in their positions and start then Damian was in the floor with in the minute and everyone was watching 

"Todd, I like her" Damian told Jason 

Everyone else agree 

"So when are you going to tell me that you guys are the Batfamily" Chloe smirked 

Bruce and the boys looked her shock 

"How" all of them asked

Chloe just laughed and start explain and even told them that she will keep their secret 

Chloe went to grab a bottle of water, then her breathing got heavy she was having a panic attack 

Chloe was breathing harder even Dick,Tim,Damian, Bruce and Alfred came and try to help but it was not working that when Jason came 

"Chloe place your hands on my chest and feel my heartbeat okay" Jason told her

Chloe nods her head and place her hands on his chest and follow the rhythm and start to breath normally 

She then got hugged by her boyfriend and his family (awww so cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a part 2 so don't worry


	5. Meeting HER family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for Jason to meet Chloe family  
> dun, dun, dun  
> Will they like him or not

Chloe looked at boyfriend pacing around their room, the reason why Jason is pacing because he is going to meet Chloe family not her parents just her friends which still counts because they are like family to her  
"Jason" She called but he is not answering her  
"Jason" she called again  
"JASON PETER TODD!" she shouts at him, her looked her  
Chloe fold her arms "Why are you freaking out you are meeting my friends not parents" she told him  
"Chloe they are your friends and friends are count as family and you don't know how scary is that!" He exclaims  
Chloe just shake her head in disbelief and place her hands on Jason face and kiss him which her respond, they were about to make out but Chloe pulled away and Jason groaned  
"oh come on you big baby, lets go and we can finish this later" Chloe said with a wink at the end, Jason licked his lips and smacked her ass which Chloe let out a yelp and glance at him

the two of them headed to Chloe best friends apartment which luckily she has the key on her so she opened the door which reveal Lila sitting on Tim lap making out while Mari and Adrian were talking, Chloe cough for their attention  
"Mari, Adrian, Lila this my boyfriend Jason" Chloe introduces Jason to her best friends, next thing you know Adrian drag Tim and Jason to the kitchen which leaves the girls confused 

"sup I'm Adrian, I'm Chloe boy best friend" Adrian shaking Jason hand  
"Let you know the bluenette girl is his girlfriend so we are calm" Tim told him which Jason nods his head  
"so tell me, what do you like about Chloe?" Adrian ask the boy  
Jason blushed and begin to describe Chloe 

"You have my approve, so if you hurt her feelings I will come and find you, same to Drake if you hurt Lila" Adrian said in a sweet tone then threatening tone at the end  
Both of them turned pale and shook their heads quickly  
The girls was talking and catching up  
"you know you two have the hottest guys" Mari pouts while the two girls was laughing  
"aww don't worry Mari you also have a hot guy" Lila told her  
Mari nods her head  
"how many abs do they have?" Mari ask  
"Jay has 8" Chloe answered her  
"Tim has 6" Lila also answered her and they took out their phones and show a picture  
"woow That is HOT!" Mari shouts  
"So are you telling me that I am not hot" Adrian pouts at his girlfriend  
"JASON YOU ALREADY HAVE MY APPROVAL!" Mari shouts at the guy  
"even me" Lila raised her arm up 

"okay then" Chloe said then they ordered pizza and chat until Chloe and Jason headed back to their apartment  
"well that amazing" Jason told her while walking down the hall  
Chloe warped her arms around Jason neck  
"see that wasn't hard wasn't it" She told him  
"It wasn't shall we finish were we stopped" Jason said with a smirk and pull her inside the house and locked the door


	6. Pregnant Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe found out that she is pregnant, but she doesn't want to tell Jason so she had to do one thing and that is 
> 
> Fake her death

Chloe looked at the test one more time **Positive,** yep Chloe was pregnant, she was living in the manor and the manor has a lot of boys including her boyfriend Jason, she doesn't want to tell anyone yet, she even doesn't want to tell Jason herself, Jason even knew that she sick, pale ,even eating a lot 

Chloe rub her stomach "don't worry my little one we will be safe" Chloe whispered, she headed downstairs and looked for Alfred, he is the only one Chloe can trust at this moment 

"Alfred I need to tell you something but don't tell the boys" she told him while whispering to him, Alfred nod his head, Chloe showed the test to him, Alfred smiled at her 

"Congratulation, Chloe" Alfred whispered to her 

"tell the boys that I am heading out" Chloe told him then she grabbed her jacket and head out, she meet with the villains, Villains also love Chloe she is like the second princess of Gotham, this first one is Mari, the second one is her and third is Lila 

Chloe saw the Sirens 

"hey Lemon Drip" Harley went up to her and gave her a hug then Ivy notice her sad face 

"what wrong Flower?" Ivy ask 

"I'm pregnant" Chloe answered her 

"That amazing Lemon Drip!" Harley exclaim 

"yeah but I don't want Jason to know because he could get angry" Chloe told them with a tear coming down her face 

The sirens hugged her 

"aww Kitten is there anything we have to do?" Selena asks 

Chloe nods her head and explain her plan they even called the joker 

"Aww I am going to be a uncle!" Joker exclaim and hugs Chloe, while Chloe smile and hug him back then looked at him with a frown 

"what wrong Sunshine?" Joker ask in a worried tone 

:you need to kill me" she answered him 

"WHAT!" he shouts 

"no, no, not that fake kill me" she calmed him down, Joker sigh in relief 

"so what do we need to do?" Joker ask and Chloe start to explain the plan 

Jason start to worried about his girlfriend he got the message that she went out but she is taking so long 

"Jason!" Bruce called him to the cave, Jason rushed to the cave, once he reached to the cave he couldn't believe his eyes he saw a video of Chloe crying and the joker standing smiling wickedly 

Jason saw fire in his eyes, then went to suit up with the boys behind him and took of and went to find his girlfriend, once they reached there they saw 'Chloe' getting beaten up

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP! AHHHHH!" she shouts, the real Chloe was outside with the sirens looking over 

"HAHAHAH! there is nothing you can do little girl" Joker continues to beat her up while laughing then the Batfamily jumped in 

"oh look who decide to join in, Basty and family" Joker said 

"let her go, Joker! Jason snarled at him 

"aww is someone getting worried" Joker fake pounts then start to laugh and continue to beat her up 

"ooh that reminds as you can see we have a time bomb" Joker said and look at the timer and see only 53 seconds left 

then joker ran away while laughing 

Jason ran over to his girlfriend, she look really beaten up

"come on, chloe stay with me, come on" He said to her 

The batboys look at him with a worried looked 

"J-Jason *coughs* y-you n-need t-to l-leave *cough*" Chloe said and coughing up with more blood 

"NO! NO! I can't leave you!" Jason shouts at her with tears coming down his face 

Chloe placedo her hand on Jason cheek 

"J-Jason, go make sure that the darkness take over you, follow the light" Chloe told him, she then turn to the batfam 

"Take care of him" all she said and the bomb went off 

The real Chloe begins to cry silently and get hugged by the sirens 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason shouts and begins to cry as well while the bat boys looked down 

Bruce lost a daughter, Dick lost a partner, Tim lost his girlfriend best friend, Damian lost a sister, Alfred lost a grandaughter and Jason lost his love of his life 

But what Jason didn't know he will be a father in 9 months and Chloe is **alive** with his child 


	7. Pregnant Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a year that Chloe faked her death and now she is going back to Gotham with her children not only that she is going to see Jason again

Chloe was finishing packing her bags, it been a year that she faked her death , a year that she gave birth to twins a boy and girl, a year that she left her true love _Jason_ everytime when ever she thought of his name, memories came back even her own kids keep on ask when will they meet their father, she tried to date but it was not working for her, she even kept pictures of her and Jason together, it wasn't their fault that really want to do it evenue forgot to use condom, all chloe wanted to do is kiss Jason again and thank him for these amazing children that God had bless them with 

"Mommy!" A voice snapped out for chloe thoughts 

"Mommy! Jack won't give back my toy" her daughter pouts, Emily, Emily look like her mother but with brown eyes with her father eyes, her son Jack is like his father, his eyes and looks, he kinda acts like his father but nice at the same time, Emily was like her mother as well, but can be mean 

"Jack give your sister toy, back please" chloe told him and crouts down to their height they are five year olds, chloe even made a album of their birthday, when they are at the park, walking so she can show it to Jason 

Jack gave back his sister toy and glance at her

"Did you pack your stuff?" Chloe ask her kids, their eyes widen and they nods their heads 

"Are we going to meet daddy?" Jack ask her mother 

"Yes, yes we are my little knight" chloe answered him and ruffle his hair 

"Ugh I am going to miss you so much" Caitlen hugs her even Iris 

Chloe was staying in Star city, only people that knew about her pregnancy was Mari, Adrian, lila, Tim, Alfred, Barry, Cisco, Caitlen and Iris 

"I'm going to miss you too, thanks for helping me for these 9 months" Chloe thankes them 

"It okay, beside we love the little bee and knight" Iris said touch the younger ones cheeks 

Chloe laughed and head inside the car with her kids behind her and head of to Gotham City 

_"this is it"_ chloe thought _"I'm going back to Gotham city"_

Jason wasn't the same since Chloe death, he was in his room, he only went out for patrol, he did eat but he didn't talk to his family 

The batfam understand how upset Jason was, until he brought a girl in, that made nearly everyone angry especially Tim and Alfred because Chloe was pregnant with his child 

When Chloe reached to Gotham, she sighed then got tackeld by a hug 

"LEMON DRIP!" Harley quinn shouts, Chloe laugh and see Ivy and selena smiling at her 

"Hi auntie quinn" her children waved at her and gave her a hug 

"Oh hello sugars, you gotten so big" Harley said 

The two also went to quick a hug to their other aunts 

"What bring you here flower?" Ivy ask 

"I'm staying again" chloe answered them, Harley squeal 

"Is it time" selena told her, chloe sighed and nods her head 

"Yep, the twins are going to meet him" chloe answered them, then joker came out 

"Aww sunshine its nice to see you again" joker said then gave her a hug, then he looked at the twins 

"My,my aren't you two getting big now come give Uncle J a hug" Joker Said then get tackled by a hug 

Half of the villains help chloe to settle in her apartment, until Chloe was ginger shopping with the twins and see saw someone familiar but let it of 

Jason was shopping, he didn't like his girlfriend, he tried to move on but it didn't seem like it worked then he saw some familiar, he went closer and he couldn't believe his eyes 

"Chloe" 

When chloe heard that voice she picked up her kids and ran for life 

Jason couldn't believe his eyes, he shaked his head, and groan in fustration 

" _she is alive"_


	8. Pregnant Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decide to go the manor, until she founds out that Jason has a new girlfriend

"So, you saw him and ran away" Mari repeats the story, chloe nods her head and took a sip of her wine 

Right now Chloe, Lila, Mari and Adrian was sitting and talking whole their kids where upstairs playing 

"You know he doesn't know that you are alive" Adrian reason her out 

"Now he does, but I am deciding I should go back to the manor but I don't know if it the right decision" chloe tells her best friends

They nods their heads 

"It a good idea to go now so he can see them at least" Lila told her, with that she nods her head, Lila also decide to join both of them called their kids to come downstairs and get reasy 

All of them hugged Mari, Adrian and their kids then said their goodbyes 

Lila drived to the manor 

"Mommy is this where daddy lives?" Emily ask her mother, chloe looked at her and nods her head 

All of them step out the car and walked to the manor 

"Woow" Emily and Jack said in amazement 

Both of them held their mother hands 

Lila opened the door and see her husband sitting there looking tied 

"DADDY!" Lila girls shouts at their father 

"Hey princesses" Tim said and looked and see Chloe standing there awkwardly, Tim eyes widen he rubbed his eyes three time then pinched himself 

"Honey is not a dream she is alive" Lila called her husband 

Then Chloe got tackled by a hug, then felt her shoulder wet 

"You don't know how much we missed you" Tim said and continues to cry, while Chloe still hugged him 

They pulled away, Tim then bent down 

"Hey kiddos I'm your uncle Tim" Tim introduced himself to his nieice and nephew 

"As in the guy who drinks coffee a lot and never gets sleep" jack said to his uncle 

Tim glance at chloe, who is trying to hide her laugh but let out a giggle 

"Yep that me, we will get along" Tim answers him 

"Where is the othere?" Chloe ask 

Tim leads both his wife and 'sister in law' with the kids behind them to the kitchen where they meet Damian, Dick, Bruce and Alfred, Kori and Mar'i 

"Guys there is someone that you will like to meet again" Tim getting their attention 

The boys dropped their stuff and nearly cried even damian

"No it couldn't be" Dick starts 

"This is not true" Bruce adds 

"I can't believe it" Alfred also adds

"Chloe" damian said, chloe nods her head then get tackled by a hug again by Dick and Damian 

"You can't be alive we saw you die" Damian cried 

"Oh dami," Chloe played with his hair 

Then she went to hug Bruse, Alfred, Kori and Mar'i 

"So you faked your death" Dick told her, chloe nods her 

"Guys these are my twins Jack and Emily" Chloe introdue her kids to their family 

"Are these..." Tim starts 

"Yep they are his" chloe answer him 

"Kids say hi to your uncles, aunt, grandpa's and cousin" Chloe tells her kids one by one they said their hi to tell 

Then they door opened Jason came in with his girlfriend 

They headed to kithen were all of the family is there 

Jason stopped his track he couldn't believe his eyes his true love was there siting in front of him 

"Chloe" that what Jason said, chloe looked up, gave a half smile but then dropped it to a sad one 

"Babe who is this?" Jason 'girlfriend' Jessica ask 

Chloe frozed at that word _babe_ so he has moved on, chloe felt tears coming down her face

"So I came back here for no reason" chloe said and look away while blink away tears, she standed up and was about to leave, but Jason grabbed her by her arm 

"Wait your that dead girl, that joker killed, I don't know how you are alive he doesn't deserve you, he has me now" Jessica said and scoffed to Chloe 

Chloe felt more tears coming, she jerked her arm away from Jason grip and ran out the manor 

"Nooo! CHLOOOOOEEEEE!" Jason shouts for her name 


	9. Pregnant Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After find out that Jason has a girlfriend, chloe dosen't know what do

Chloe ran out of the door leaving her kids there with their father, who turns that he has a girlfriend, chloe knew that someone is following her but she kept on running . She stopped and catches her breath 

"Chloe, wait I can explain" the voice she doesn't want to hear, chloe turned around and slap him across the face 

"HOW COULD YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A YEAR AND THIS HAPPENS!" chloe shouts at him wit tears coming down her face 

Jason loozed at her angry, his blood was boiling 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW COULD I! YOU WERE DEAD FOR A YEAR AND NOW YOU SAID I CAN'T MOVE ON!" Jason shout at her, both of their face were close so Jason slammed his lips into hers and they pull away for two minutes 

"I'm sorry" Chloe whispered 

"It alright, let go back let's me see kids" Jason told her, which cause Chloe to smile 

Back at the manor Lila is beating the shit out of Jessica, Tim tried to pull back and it didn't work that when Chloe and Jason entered 

"Lila stop! enough!" Chloe demands her 

Once both of them standed up Jessica look at chloe disguise, but chloe gave her the bat glance 

"Jessica, we are over" Jason said, Jessica paled 

"Whatever I'm out of here and don't call me back!" Jessica said and left the manor 

"Mommy are you okay?" Emily asked 

"Yes I am my little bee" chloe answered her 

Jason couldn't believe his eyes his kids are standing in front of him 

"Kids do you like to meet your father?" Chloe ask them, both of them nods their heads really quickly 

Jason placed a knee on the floor and held out his arms 

Both of the kids looked at him 

"DADDY!" they shouts and tackled him to a hug 

The batfam were crying, Alfred took a picture of this moment 

"Bruce,Damian are you crying?" Dick ask 

"No I'm not there is just something in my eye" bruce answer 

"Shut up Grayson! Or else I will murder you!" Damian exclaimed 

"Daddy!Daddy! Will you stay with us forever?" Emily ask her dad 

"Of course forever and ever" Jason answered them 

Right now the adults were talking while the kids was doing something 

"So you were pregnant, faked your death and came back here"Tim said, chloe nods her head 

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Emily called them 

The adults turned to them and paled, the kids were holding weapons 

"Cool look at this gun" Jack said and loaded it up, his parents tried to stop him but Jack didn't listen he aim at the target and shoot it 

"Oh shit!" Jack and Jason exclaim 

Chloe slapped her hand on her forehead, her kids doesn't know when to stop swearing 

Emily then her bow and placed a arrow and aim at the target as well 

"Holy Shit!" The two girls exclaimed 

Bruce smirked and smile 

"It look like I see my next robins" Bruce said, cause Chloe and Jason eyes widen 

"NO!" Both of them shout at Bruce and everyone starts to laugh

Yep this their family and they will stay like that forever 


	10. Wedding gone wrong Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day of Lila and Chloe wedding they thought everything will be alright it turns out they were wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe dress: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/355432595596723346/  
> Lila dress: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/801148221200364625/  
> Chloe hair: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/17732992272334189/  
> Lila hair: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/17662623525943227/

Lila and Chloe looked at their dresses one more time, today is the day, the day that both of them will become Mrs Todd and Mrs Drake. Their best friend Marinette was helping with their dress she was the one that design their dress with her initials MDC or MDCA yep she was married to the model Adrian Agreste with three kids Hugo, Emma and Louis

"Can you believe it we are getting married" lila said to her best friend, both of start to squeal "Can you both at least stay still so I can finish with this" Mari told her friends with a playfull eye roll 

"Sorry Mom" both of them said then burst into laughter, then the door open which reveal Bella, Bruce wife, she gasp at them 

"Oh my god girls, you both look so beautiful" she complaments them, then Bella begins to cry 

"Oh girls ever since you came to the boys lives you have completed change them which makes me happy" Bella said to the girls while they also begins to cry which nearly ruin their makeup 

"I just don't know what to say but thank you and I will be honour to become your mother in law" Bella said and continues to cry 

"Okay, okay ladies lets not ruin the makeup we have a wedding that we are waiting so let's go" Mari said and wipe each of their tears 

The boys were the worst, both Tim and Jason were pacing around the room their brothers Dick and Damian where there and Adrian was there 

"Dude what would happen if they say no, I mean something is going to happen" Jason rambles 

Dick was calming his brothers down but he is making it worse 

"Tt, if they say no you two would will be single forever" Damian said making the boys even more scared 

"Not working, Damian" both Dick and Adrian said 

"STOP!" Adrian shouts 

Both of them stop 

"Listen Lila and Chloe loves both of you, trust they will say yes they talk about you two a lot and that means love, so calm down and let's get going" Adrian said, calm them down which Dick and Damian sighed in relief 

Everyone got in their place Mar'i and Emma were the flower girls, throwing flowers everywhere which Dick and Adrian had clap for their daughter and Kori and Mari had to faceplam at their husband behaviour 

Then the wedding music begins, everyone standing up waiting for the brides, but they weren't coming which its weird 

After a few minutes they didn’t came, then Killer Croc came in holding Chloe and Lila 

"HA HAHAHA! It look like I stole two brides that are getting married on the same day!" Croc shouts then begins to run off 

Pollen and trixx came out of their hiding spots 

"Trix! Pollen what are doing you are suppose to not to be here!" Mari exclaims 

"Sorry Guardian but as kwamis these girls needs our help" Trix answered her and fly of to the girls 

Pollen and trixx flew over to Chloe and Lila and they transform 

In the other room they heard some ows, grunts and kick sent to Croc to their room 

Chloe kicked him "that for touch us with your slimy hands" 

Lila hit him with her flute "that for intruding our wedding" 

The police came and Croc was in Arkuam 

Then Lila and Chloe ran out the room detransformed and start the wedding again 

Bruce took them down the asile gave Chloe to Jason, Lila to Tim all four of them looked deeply to their 

The wedding begins, each one of them said their vows that left some people into tears until this 

"Do anyone objet these weddly couple speak now or forever hold peace?" Alfred ask 

There was a silence then 

"We object!!!" 

Everyone turns and gasped 


	11. Wedding gone wrong Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the wedding went wrong this time Tim and Jason gets a suprise

"We objects!!!" A voice that four of them don't want to hear

It was Jessica, Jason ex, Emily, Tim ex and Nathaniel, the girls ex. Of course that Jessica and Emily were wearing slutty outfits which cause, Dick, Adrian and Mark with Kori to cover their kids eyes to hide their innocents 

"Jason, honey you know you still love me, I love you back!" Jessica shouts 

"No! I do not, you used me for my money!" Jason shouts back with fury, Chloe place her hand on Jason , he calmed down then smile at her which she returns 

"Timmy please listen to me, I regret what I did to you please forgive me!" Emily exclaim 

"No you cheated on me! And you thinks it's funny to come back after what you did!" Tim shouts causing everyone eyes go widen because Tim never shouts at anyone

"Please girls! I'm sorry, I used both of you to hate each but I still love you!" Nathaniel shouts at the girls which it scaring them 

"FUCK OFF! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU USED US AND MAKE US HATE EACH OTHER AND NOW YOU RETURN BECAUSE OF US!!!" Both of the girls shouted, Nathaniel was about slap them but Jason grab his hand 

"You heard them, now fuck off and never come back!" Jason said with a venom voice when Jason looked back he saw Chloe and Lila beating the shit out of Jessica and Emily 

Jason and Tim pulled their wives by the hips and stop the fight 

The sectrity took them away 

Then the wedding begins again 

"You girls are badass" one audience shouts causing the girls to laugh 

"With the power in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, boys you may kiss your wives" aflred said and the boys dip them down and kiss them passionate 

Even though the wedding went wrong it ended right 

**Author's Note:**

> should I do a part 2 comment below


End file.
